Secrets of the Hikaris
by fantasy dream
Summary: The Hikaris are girls! the yamis are taking over their aibou's life! conflicts! trained with martial arts, what will hikaris do? Y/Y B/R M/M hikaris/yamis pairing Anzu bashing!
1. Default Chapter

FD* hey this is the story you all waiting for! The hikaris are girls!  
  
YF* I'm not in it! And you are!  
  
FD* whatever, and do the disclaimer, please!  
  
YF* muttering* yamis do not getting any respect here  
  
YF* sighed* Disclaimer: we don not own Yu-gi-oh  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Secrets of the Hikaris  
  
Chapter one  
  
Yugi's pov  
  
It had begun after the battle city, the time after the yamis got their own body. First everyone and me was thrilled by the change, but then things changed. Yami and everyone begin to drift away from me. Not just me, the other hikaris as well. It seem almost if the yamis had took over their hikaris life, only to live it better. Yami had stopping showing affectionate gestures to me almost immediately. Now only a cool nod to acknowledge my presence, even that was rare. Still I was satisfied with just the nod, but even that was too much to hope for. I had become a nuisance to everyone; no one cared about me anymore, now only Yami. Even my own grandpa had ignored me, and concerns only about Yami.  
  
I sighed deeply, knowing Ryou and Malik suffer the effect of the yamis as well. Today Yami was out with the others again, leaving his hikari alone, not that was surprising. But it still hurts every time Yami leaves me, or act cold against me. I called Ryou and Malik over, the pain always lessen when we shared it together.  
  
Third's pov Ryou and Malik quickly went over to Yugi's house after receiving the call. The kind of gathering was now very common for the three hikaris.  
  
"Hi, Yugi!" Ryou's soft voice called out.  
  
"Don't worry, everyone's out, grandpa is at a trip for duel monsters and wasn't coming back until next week. We don't have to pretend anymore." Yugi said, but his voice is feminine.  
  
Ryou and Malik visibly relaxed at the announcement. The three of them had kept a huge secret over the years that no one had known.  
  
Ryou, Malik, and Yugi are actually girls, and known each other since they are small. They had witness a murder, and were threatened by the killer. So their families had either moved away or send them to their other relatives. Disguised as boys, they had lived peacefully. By coincidence, the three met again, neither giving the signs of knowing each other, for fear of getting discovered. Only when the three girls are truly alone, they could stop pretending. Now, their yamis are the center of the attention, even their family start to forget their true identity.  
  
But one day, everything changed again.  
  
Everyone had gathered at Yugi's house, having a huge party. Even Ryou and Malik were invited, but only because they need someone to do the set up and clean up.  
  
"Ding Dong!" a bell interrupted the partying teens.  
  
"Go and answers it. Yugi." Yami's cold voice drifted over.  
  
Yugi silently went to the door, as Yami had demanded. (FD* Yami is so mean!)  
  
Outside stood a chauffeur dressed man. "Are you Yugi Mouto?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"This letter is for you." He hand a lavender envelope to Yugi.  
  
Yugi hesitantly took the envelope when a familiar writing and pattern appeared in front of her eyes. She gasped as old images running through her mind.  
  
"Ryou! Malik!" she shouted.  
  
Hearing their best friend's call, Ryou and Malik quickly run to Yugi.  
  
"What's the matter?" Malik exclaimed.  
  
Too shocked to reply, Yugi shoved the letter in front of them.  
  
Ryou and Malik had the similar reaction as Yugi when they recognize the letter too.  
  
"Excuse me. Are you Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar?" The chauffeur guy asked.  
  
"Yes." Ryou and Malik replied.  
  
He smiled and hand them two other identical letter. "Here, these are for you." Then left the house.  
  
Ryou, Malik, and Yugi exchanged knowing glances, and quickly went up to Yugi's room. After locked the door, the three sat on Yugi's bed and opened the letters.  
  
"It's from FD!" they simultaneously shouted.  
  
FD is a girl they used to known before they came to Domino. She was the same age as the three of them and has a mysterious past. FD had helped them out when they are threatened by the killer. She had arranged their escape and everything else.  
  
The contents in the letters are basically the same. On the letter FD had told astonishing news. The killer who had threatened them was put in jail and they could change back to girls. Also Fed had be observing them for the past week, and come to the conclusion that they are unhappy.  
  
You are all too weak and let the other step all over you.  
  
FD suggested of training them personally over the summer. You need to be trained both mentally and physically.  
  
After finishing the letter, the three Hikaris looked at each other. "Yes!" they said together.  
  
Few days after, Yugi found her grandpa, "Grandpa?" she asked. Yugi had stopped using Grampa a few weeks after the Battle City Tournament.  
  
Grampa turned and caught the sight of Yugi, "What?" he said harshly. "I'm busy."  
  
Yugi's amethyst eyes filled with tears at the Grampa's tone, but she controlled herself. "I would like to live in a friend's house for the summer. Is that okay?"  
  
Grampa raised an eyebrow at Yugi's mention of friend, "Whatever, now go!"  
  
Yugi quickly left the shop as tears trailed down her cheek  
  
At the last day of the school, Ryou, Malik, and Yugi gathered at the Sakura Park with their luggage as FD had instructed.  
  
After they arrived for few minute, a teenage girl with messy golden hair and sharp emerald eyes run toward them.  
  
"Long time no see, guys?" She smirked at them.  
  
Yugi, Ryou, and Malik grinned. "Hey FD!"  
  
(As it's too boring let's skip to the training house.)  
  
The four of them arrived inside a deep forest. Yugi and the others looked up in surprise at the location.  
  
"FD, where are we going?" Ryou's timid voice called out.  
  
FD waved carelessly to them, "Relax, I know this place inside and out. Come on."  
  
The hikaris shrugged at each other and followed FD through the wood.  
  
After about half hour, FD stopped in front a bush, "Voila!" she smiled triumphantly.  
  
They stared at her if she's crazy.  
  
Malik start hesitantly, "err, it's a bush."  
  
FD smiled sheepishly, and then pushed the bush aside. "Voila?"  
  
The hikaris looked in awe at the elegant scene in front of them. A huge house fit for ten stood in the middle. A crystallize pond on it's front left. Several fruit trees framed around the garden. The place is like a hidden dream palace.  
  
FD smiled at the expressions on the hikaris face. "This place will our resident for the summer."  
  
The hikaris nodded, still enchanted.  
  
FD chuckled, "Come on." She dragged the three to the back of the house. There are all kinds of different structures that the three hikaris had seen in Martial art camps on TV.  
  
"What are these?" Malik exclaimed.  
  
"You guys will start training martial art to become stronger." FD answered.  
  
"Martial art?" Yugi gasped.  
  
FD smirked then her face turn serious, "today we have to discuss what had been happening to you guys."  
  
Yugi, Ryou, and Malik lowered their head; the pain is still there.  
  
All day, the three hikaris explained their yamis, the adventures, and the being ignored. They poured their heart out about everything that's been happening to them.  
  
FD smiled sympathetically, " I understand now."  
  
Ryou lifted her head up, "you believe us?"  
  
" I observed you, haven't I?" FD paused, " you better shut off all links from your yamis, we don't want them suddenly to snoop around, do we?"  
  
Malik laughed bitterly, "No worry about that, they don't care one damn about us."  
  
FD smiled mysteriously, "just in case."  
  
The summer in FD's house was the best time the three hikaris had in a long time. FD had insisted them changing back to girls now that the killer was gone. The four of them trained martial art and mentally also. There was a huge waterfall and lake near them, they often relax and play there. The time was awesome.  
  
The carefree time they had also bought some changes to themselves.  
  
Yugi had a growth spurt, and was almost as tall as Ryou. Her hair had grown longer, now instead of spiked up; it falls over her shoulders. The originally spikes are pointing down instead of up. Her eyes, no longer the innocent and big, now were sharpened to rival Yami's eyes, however still bigger. The sharp golden bangs framed her face, giving her a sharp look.  
  
Ryou's silvery hairs had grown longer and sharper. The training had given her few hard muscles here and there. Her eyes sharpened and look almost like Yugi's, only brown.  
  
Malik's hair grown past her shoulders, several bangs framed her face, some fall over her eyes. Malik originally had almost same color of skin as Ryou; after all she is in a tomb for a long time. The brown tan was to make her look more masculine. Now it was washed off, Malik's skin had become a shade darker than Ryou. (Sorry, I just thought Malik had been in tomb, he had been under hardly any sun, how could he have such a dark tan.)  
  
The three of them had developed their feminine traits in the summer, as most girls should already have. Now they had female curves and other stuff. (Imagine!) The three of them had excelled in the martial art and mind training FD had done.  
  
Domino  
  
Yami sat in Yugi's room, gazing at Yugi's picture. The two months without Yugi and the mind link being broken made the pharaoh realize something. He really misses Yugi! He had always taken the warmth and comfort of Yugi's mind for granted. The time of Yugi being away had created emptiness and coldness for Yami. Grampa had told him that Yugi would go directly to school after summer. He was getting more excited as time drew near, and Yugi would be home. Through he would never tell other about it. After all, the confident pharaoh miss his weak hikari would not be a good thing for his image. The only one know about this is Bakura and Marik. After all, they are going through the same thing.  
  
"Bang!" Yami tensed at the sound, then relaxed when he caught the sight of Bakura and Marik.  
  
"Hey, missing Yugi again?" Bakura smirked, "look like the pharaoh has a crush on his own aibou."  
  
"I do not! Anyway it's not like you aren't missing your own hikari. Maybe the great tomb robber had a crush on Ryou."  
  
Marik smirked, "stop bickering, they are going to be home in a few days. Now quite being so tense."  
  
Bakura glared, "hey you are excited too, so admit it."  
  
"Whatever guys, we have to go to Joey's party now. So let me change, and we can go." Bakura and Marik nodded and left.  
  
Yami opened the drawer of Yugi's cloth, trying to find the awesome outfit he saw his aibou was wearing few days ago. Yugi wouldn't mind him borrowing it, Yami was sure.  
  
As Yami went through the clothing, he came to a hidden spot. A bright color caught his eyes.  
  
Yami frowned, and pulled out a DRESS! Yami stared at the female clothing in his hand, 'what's Yugi doing with a dress! Does he have a girl friend?"  
  
To his surprise, Yami felt angry at the thought of Yugi having girl friend. He angrily stuffed the cloth in the drawer and left Yugi's room. (FD* Yami is feeling jealous!)  
  
In the forest  
  
FD, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik settled comfortably on FD's big canopy bed. "I'm going to enroll in the Domino High this year."  
  
The three hikaris exchanged looks and pounce on FD. "That's great."  
  
FD smiled mysteriously, "Hey, would you guys like to moving with me?"  
  
The three hikaris stared.  
  
FD looked at them strangely, "What? I thought you aren't happy in your current houses."  
  
Yugi cheered. "Of course!" then hang her head; "I don't think I can handle live with Yami after what happened."  
  
Ryou and Malik nodded in agreement.  
  
"So you agreed." FD smirked.  
  
"Yeah!" the four of them started a pillow fight in the gigantic canopy bed.  
  
After two days  
  
Yugi, Ryou, Malik stared at the piles of paper place in front of them.  
  
"These are the paper signed by your families that gave me rights. Now you are all adopted by me!" FD announced.  
  
Yugi, Ryou, and Malik stared at her for a long time, then burst out laughing.  
  
"Okay mother!" Yugi said playfully.  
  
"Sweetie, pack your bags, and it's way over your bedtime!" FD smirked playing along in an imitation of a disproval mother.  
  
Ryou was the first to straighten up, "Tomorrow, we have to face the gang in school. I don't know what to do."  
  
Malik and Yugi sighed; the old wound still haven't fully healed yet.  
  
FD smiled, "everything was going to be alright!"  
  
The hikaris stared at her, she really seem like a mother now.  
  
However FD just had to ruin the glorious effect by stuck out her tongue. "We are going to rock Domino High."  
  
Yugi, Ryou, and Malik smiled determinedly.  
  
Careful Yamis, the brand new hikaris are back! ********************************************************** FD* isn't it good!  
  
YF* you add yourself too much!  
  
FD* I have to explain everything in the first chapter. The rest will consist mostly Hikaris and Yamis.  
  
YF* fine, when will I get to be in it?  
  
FD* some time in the later chapter. Now please review! 


	2. Chapter two

FD* hey! Thank you all for so many reviews! *Crying*  
  
YF* hey, it is more than I expected!  
  
FD* hit YF on the head* do the disclaimer!  
  
YF* muttering* man she's rough!  
  
Disclaimer: we do not own Yu-gi-oh  
  
Note: talking will be using * instead of quotation marks! There will be no contractions. I had encounter some difficulties.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter two  
  
Domino High  
  
Ryou, Yugi, and Malik lead FD to the office to get her registered.  
  
*Hey, guys, what are you going to do when you see your ex-friends again?* FD asked. The three stared at her, turning instantly white at the thought of the upcoming situation. Malik suddenly stepped forward and hit FD hard on the head.  
  
*Oww! What was that for?!* FD exclaimed, covering her head.  
  
*For reminding us the thing we try to forget!*  
  
FD rolled her eyes, *you do not think you can avoid this forever, did you?*  
  
Ryou frowned and cross her arm, *we could put off this as long as we can.*  
  
FD raised her eyebrow, *and embarrass yourselves when it comes. Please! Now after a summer of training, I am sure you have some idea.*  
  
Ryou, Yugi, and Malik stared at her dumbly, and then replied.  
  
*First, Panic,* Yugi started.  
  
*Then, turn,* Ryou continued.  
  
*Last, run away.* Malik finished.  
  
FD twitched at their response, then turned crimson. *You mean all the training are for nothing!* then slap her forehead in frustration.  
  
The people turn to stare at them for FD 's hysterical yelling and blabbing. *What!* the three hikaris gave the students a glare that look like if it could suck the souls out.  
  
The audience each quickly turns back to whatever they were doing at the obvious hint. Several brave ones who want to watch the show got either a hard punch or kick form one of the three hikaris.  
  
The hikaris quickly pulled their friend outside, so she would not attract anymore unwanted attention.  
  
Outside, FD was going hysterical at the thought of her failure, and no matter what they do; she just would not go out of her trance.  
  
Ryou shook her head, *looks like we have to do it the hard way. Sorry, FD,* then her hand strike FD's cheek with controlled force, not to really hurt, but stings a lot.  
  
*Oww! Ryou and Malik, when did you guys get the obsession of hitting, specially me?!* FD mock pouted at them.  
  
*You are acting embarrassing! Now come on.* Yugi said in an indifferent tone, followed Ryou and Malik who are already leaving.  
  
*Well, I hope you guys can keep that cool in the class as you did in the hall.* FD grinned, followed too.  
  
The three hikaris turn abruptly toward her, causing FD to bump roughly to them.  
  
*Oww!*  
  
*What do you mean by that?* Malik look at her.  
  
*Just in case you guys have not noticed, your ex-friends were in the hall when you-let us see- scare the students with your evil looks. They look pretty shocked at your behaviours.* FD replied casually.  
  
*What! They saw us! Why did not you say so!* Yugi exclaimed angrily, and then hit FD on the head.  
  
*Oww! Not you too, Yugi.* FD whimpered, covering her head. *You know, if you guys keep at it, my head will swell to the size of a watermelon pretty soon.*  
  
The hikaris chuckled at FD 's childish behaviour.  
  
*Come on, take a deep breath!* FD urged.  
  
With renewed confidence and a cold look in place, they are ready for the confrontation.  
  
Yami 's pov  
  
I do not believe my eyes! This can not be happening!  
  
I stared at the four teenage girls that have gathered quite a crowd around them. I do not even have to turn around to know that the rest of the gang was staring too. I mean how could they not, we just saw three girls who look exactly like the hikaris, except more feminine.  
  
*Okay, that is major deja vu!* I heard Joey muttered beside me.  
  
I completely agree with Joey here, I mean, come on. I could not stop myself from staring at the one who look like Yugi. She seem so familiar, though I know it is impossible for me to forget someone like her if I had meet her. I turned back to the gang when they had disappeared from my sight. I smirked at their reaction, and would have laughed if I had probably been the same a second ago.  
  
Joey and Tristan 's jaws dropped down the floor, break it, and keep going. Tea 's eyes were going twice as their normal size. And the most shocked of them all are Bakura and Marik. They looked like two idiots with their mouth wide open, eyes widen like plates, and stilled position.  
  
After few seconds, they snapped out of their trance.  
  
Third person 's pov  
  
*I do not fucking believe it, that is Ryou!* Bakura said roughly  
  
*And that other girl there was Malik!* Marik added.  
  
*The one with tricolour hair is Yugi!* Yami exclaimed.  
  
*You are all wrong! Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are boys, not girls. They are just couple hot chicks who look a lot like them. Now come on!* Tristan urged, trying to convince the yamis that those girls are not the hikaris, but even he have to admit the resemblance is uncanny.  
  
*WHAT! You just call my hikari a hot chick. Ryou is mine!* Bakura was enraged at the thought of Tristan being interested in Ryou. The anger came so fast that he could not stop himself from blurting it out. (FD* Go, Bakura, wow he admit his feeling! Not exactly, but pretty close!)  
  
Everyone looked stunned at Bakura 's claiming the ownership over Ryou, even Bakura himself. Bakura, the ruthless tomb robber, who had never given a hint of caring for Ryou, had declared that Ryou is his.  
  
*Go, Bakura man!* Marik hooted, slapped Bakura on the back.  
  
Yami hold back a smirk, he knew the reason for Bakura 's protectiveness, through never knew was this strong. He sank to his own thought, the moment Tristan had finished; he had the same protective urges, both over Yugi, and that girl. He does not know why he's having these feelings, but he will found out soon. (FD* oh my god! He's feeling the love for Yugi. Though he does not know the girl and Yugi are the same person!)  
  
Bakura 's pov  
  
I swear that girl was Ryou, there is no fucking way it could be anyone else. My sense was not as dull as the pharaoh's, he might not realize that his hikari is right in front of him, but I know. Years of tomb robber training had adapt me to have strong distinguish senses. I know that girl is Ryou; the familiar aura around Ryou was unmistakeable. I don't know how Ryou became a girl, and how she had hidden it all these years, but I have to admit it is pretty incredible that she had pulled it off. Now that I think about it Ryou was a little too feminine than normal, the way she act just prove that one thing I always suspected. Ryou is a girl; the girl is Ryou,  
  
I smirked, this is going to be fun, whatever the reason she had hide this secret from me deserve some punishment.  
  
Marik 's pov  
  
That is Malik! I knew it! I could tell from the minute Bakura had blurt out his protectiveness over Ryou, that he knew those girls are our hikaris. As his partner in crime back in ancient Egypt, I have great senses too. The feeling around that girl is definitely Malik. How dare Malik hide this secret from me?! She is going to need some discipline! Okay, everyone was staring at me.  
  
*What!* I growled, successfully turned every eyes to where it supposed to be.  
  
*You just laughed insanely a second ago.* Bakura's sadistic voice drifted over.  
  
Oops! Mental note, be careful when thinking the torturing thoughts! *Hey, you know those girls are our hikaris right?* I whispered to Bakura.  
  
*You too! Figures, you know, the pharaoh still have not a clue who that tricolour haired girl is.* Bakura snickered beside me.  
  
*Stupid pharaoh! Hahahaha!* I jeered quietly.  
  
*You know, I never expect Ryou to be so…* Bakura paused, trying to think of a word.  
  
*Tough?* I offered. I mean Ryou, Yugi, and Malik had sent a death glare to everyone looking their way, the nosy ones got punched and kicked by them. From the looks of it, those attacks looks pretty strong to me, and it isa wonder they had not spot us.  
  
Suddenly, there is a tingly feeling at my back that could only mean one thing; Malik is near!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
FD* hey what do you think! Good? *Puppy dog eyes*  
  
YF* it is shorter than before.  
  
FD* hey I want a cliffhanger, sorry for the short chapter. I promised to update as soon as possible!  
  
YF* REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter three

FD* Oh my god! That's so many reviews! Thank you! I'm so happy *crying*  
  
YF* true! Everyone seem to like it! But does it have to take you so long to complete the third chapter!  
  
FD* sheepish* I'm busy!  
  
YF* muttering* yeah, watching TV, and play on the computers.  
  
FD* whatever, the fact is I have it now! So do the disclaimer.  
  
YF* Disclaimer: we do not own Yu-gi-oh  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Marik's pov  
  
I quickly turned around as I felt the presence of Malik. The others and she are coming toward our direction, laughing; and she was completely ignorant to my presence. An unknown fire sprouted inside my chest, anger at Malik for not even acknowledges me when my eyes are practically glued on her. There is something else to, something I can't identify.  
  
I could distinctly feel that Bakura's body had tensed for some reason. But I don't have the time to wonder the source of his frustration, I have my own to deal with already.  
  
Bakura's pov  
  
I turned with Marik as I felt Ryou coming toward us. I don't even have to turn to know that Pharaoh and the others were staring at the coming quartet.  
  
Then, I sense an intense hear coming from my old tomb robbing partner. Marik was practically sprouting flames, I wonder why?  
  
I turned my attention back to the silvery haired girl, or rather my aibou, Ryou. I noticed with fascination of the changes she grew in the summer, the way those soft silvery locks rest comfortably at her shoulder. Several sharp bangs framed her delicate feature that's just a work of art. Then my eyes traveled to those pouting lips of her, and I -. Since when did I start to notice Ryou in such a sensual way? I shouldn't have those thoughts; they are for weaklings, not for a powerful tomb robber like me. I probably just miss her a little; everything will be back to normal I start to order her around a bit. I tried to convince myself, but my heart knows better. (YF* that's so lame! FD* I don't know what to write!)  
  
I shook my head, trying to cleat all those thoughts. Sighing, I look up and catch Ryou's soft brown eyes. I felt apprehension gathered in my stomach. Ryou narrowed her eyes and sent me a cold glare, then turned away.  
  
I felt a lump stuck in my throat, coldness seem to surround my body. Whatever reaction I expected, this is far from it. A deep disappointment and self-pity rose in my chest.  
  
I clutched my fist, angry at the forlorn feeling I'm experiencing. Why should I care?! She apparently doesn't, why should I care?! Through my mind tried to convince myself, but my heart knows, I care, and it really hurts, really hurts. (FD* crying*)  
  
Yami's pov  
  
That girl seem so much like Yugi, I even get this feeling that I always got when near Yugi from her now. I must be going mad. The four of them had walk toward us, and she lifted her head.  
  
Our eyes met, amethyst met crimson. Everything seem to fade and we are the only one exist. There is an electrical shock between us. But her sharp amethyst eyes quickly turned away as if I'm no more than a stranger.  
  
I felt a pang in my heart, deep despondency rose in me. I know I shouldn't expect anything; after all, we just met. She had treated me exactly as she should be. Who am I kidding?! I had expected the same sensation that swept me when our eyes met had swept her as well. The recognition of the electrical shock between us.  
  
My gaze followed her after she turned back. She seems so much like aibou. I shook my head, why am I keeping thinking of Yugi, sure she look like Yugi, but she is a girl.  
  
It's because she felt like him too, even the electrical shock.  
  
Yeah, I traced back, a memory that had buried deep in my mind.  
  
Flash backs  
  
It's the time when Yugi complete the puzzle.  
  
I had been trapped in the Millennium puzzle for five thousand years. Darkness had engulfed me, driven me to the verge of insanity. Then there was light, warmth radiating from it, clear a path for me to follow. I flew there and clutch the light.  
  
Then I saw a boy looking surprisingly like me, clutching the puzzle. Crystal tears were falling from his hidden face.  
  
I gentle lift his head up, and our eyes met. Amethyst met crimson. Everything seem to fade and we are the only one exist. There is an electrical shock between us.  
  
I felt myself drowned into the innocence of the innocent lavender orbs. Gently, I wiped his tears away, "don't cry, hikari no tenishi." I pull him close; he's my hikari, my aibou. I'll protect him from ham forever. I promise.  
  
End flash backs  
  
I grimaced at the memory. I had betrayed the one I cared the most, broken the promise I made for him. I had turned back and ignored my own hikari. Gomen nasai, aibou.  
  
I stepped away from the memory, aibou will come back today. I'll apologize and we'll be like before again. (FD* wishful thinking, Yami!)  
  
FD's pov  
  
OMG! I can see the sparks fly between the hikari and the yami. This makes it so much more interesting. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
3rd's pov  
  
Joey and Tristan's eyes went to huge heart shape at the sight of the four girls.  
  
"They are gorgeous!" Tristan exclaimer, and received the drool from Joey as response.  
  
Quick as lightening, the two speed over to the quartet.  
  
"Hello, you four must be new to Domino High! Joey smiled at Ryou, and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"My buddy Joey and I could show you around if you like." Tristan, on the other hand had wrapped him arm around Malik's waist, smirked.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Bakura and Marik shouted simultaneously. Rage envelope their bodies as they marched, narrowed eyes darkened, toward the horrified Joey and Tristan. Darkness started to appear and spread as the Millennium Rod and Ring glowed brightly.  
  
"Stop! Bakura! Marik!" Yami shouted, realizing the two angry yamis are about to send Joey and Tristan to the shadow realm. He quickly yanked their collar, snapping them out of the blind fury, and come back to normal. Well, as normal they can be.  
  
The other students had apparently dismissed the incident as an illusion their eyes had played on them, and went back to their usual business. (FD*so stupid!)  
  
"Oh! Go use the washroom, please!" Yugi crinkled her nose at Tristan and Joey, and then pointed at the floor.  
  
There lie two spot of liquid under Joey and Tristan. They apparently were too scared out of their mind to even blush at Yugi's comment.  
  
Bakura glowered at Joey through his narrowed eyes, sending a clear message, 'REMOVE YOUR ARM'. Joey, for once not being clueless, quickly extracted his arm from Ryou, and stepped away, smiling cheekily.  
  
Marik, on the other hand, was doing the same thing. Except he simply yanked Tristan away from Malik, and if looks could kill, Tristan would be dead thousands times over.  
  
Marik's pov  
  
I don't believe it! How dare that freak with shark head flirt with my aibou!  
  
I took several deep breaths; I was really going to send Tristan to the shadow realm when I saw him putting his arm around Malik. If Yami hadn't stop me, TV station and news reporter will be here before you can say, "Marik is an idiot."  
  
Through I wouldn't regret it, anyone who put moves on Malik, beside me, deserve to suffer the long painful death of shadow realm. (FD* possessive!)  
  
"Hey," a cool smooth voice interrupted my thoughts.  
  
I looked back and catch Malik's cold eyes.  
  
"Look, it's none of your business!" she smirked and stepped away from me.  
  
I felt myself freeze up. I know I don't expect a great welcome after what I done, but a cold glare is not something I can take it either. I quickly grabbed her arm, not wanting her to leave.  
  
She, instead, pushed my hands away as if I'm something disgusting, and said, "don't touch me." She glared at me.  
  
I felt if someone had squeezed my heart, leaving no life in me. This hurts more than anything I had ever experiences, nothing hurt more than this. I watched her leave, too numb to be able to do something.  
  
FD's pov  
  
Malik tugged Ryou and followed Yugi and me, not giving a glance at the now miserable figure of Marik.  
  
Wow! Guess parting really do miracles!  
  
To make this more interesting, I 'accidentally' bumped toward Yugi, causing her to have a slight body contract with Yami.  
  
Yami's pov.  
  
That feeling! It's how it felt when Yugi -. How could this be, Yugi is a boy. I don't understand. When our shoulder brushed, the sensation is so familiar. It felt exactly like Yugi! No two people could be same so much! (FD* stupid Yami! it's Yugi!)  
  
3rd's pov  
  
The gang watched the four girls disappeared from their sight.  
  
Marik, finally snapped out of his own misery, punched the locker beside him with al his force.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tea shrieked at the now bloody hand of Marik.  
  
"Be quiet, Tea!" Bakura angrily hissed, clutching his fist.  
  
The gang looked surprised at the anger Bakura and Marik seem to possess, and decide to keep silent.  
  
Yami looked curiously at his fellow yamis. After a few seconds, "What are you so angry about?"  
  
"Would you be laughing if your hikari push you away if you are slime?!" Marik's eyes flared, and said angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about, those weaklings?" Tea said arrogantly.  
  
Suddenly the three yamis all at her, gripping her in a way that made her cry out. Too bad she doesn't know the changes that had happen in the summer.  
  
"If you say that one more time, I'm going to make you pay!" Bakura smirked sadistically and dug his nail in her arm.  
  
Tea, who was too mortified to do anything, meekly nodded.  
  
The three threw her on the ground and left for the class. The rest of the gang quietly followed them, not wanting to provoke their anger anymore.  
  
At the class  
  
In the classroom, the gang noticed the three girls who looked like the hikaris was sitting in the room, the other emerald eyes teen was missing.  
  
"Class, today we have a new student!" Mrs. Schwa said.  
  
"Don't you mean three?" a boy with brown hair and eyes pointed at the hikaris.  
  
Mrs. Schwa smiled, "No, they had attended Domino high last year, and you all know them."  
  
"What! No way! We would have know them if they are." Otogi said, looking at the hikaris.  
  
Mrs. Schwa smiled mysteriously, "Well, I'm going to explain it, now first welcome our new student, Mikomei Dream."  
  
FD stepped in the classroom, and smirked.  
  
Catcalls and hoots arose in the classroom!  
  
"Quiet!" Mrs. Schwa shouted. She can be pretty scary if she wanted to. "Now, would you please introduce yourself?"  
  
FD winked at the hikaris, "well, not much to tell except I love duel monsters and I'm a martial art expert."  
  
"You are a martial art expert, no way!" a punk looking guy sneered.  
  
FD smirked, and went over there, "how's this?" then she flipped the guy on the ground!  
  
Mrs. Schwa smiled as FD comes back to the front; she always wants to fix up that troublemaker.  
  
"Now, I think you all want me to explain about them, right?" Mrs. Schwa received nods from her student. He smirked, "Please introduce yourself, girls."  
  
The hikaris nodded and stood up.  
  
"I'm Yugi Mouto."  
  
"I'm Ryou Bakura."  
  
"I'm Malik Ishtar."  
  
Except Bakura and Marik, various degree of shock passes through the class, especially the gang.  
  
"No way! Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are boys, not girls." Seto shook his head.  
  
"Well, there had been some personal business that forces Yugi, Ryou, and Malik to disguise as boys. They are really girls." Mrs. Schwa explained.  
  
Yugi gestured to Ryou and Malik, and they nodded.  
  
"Seto, would it make it more believable if you se this?" Yugi smirked and pull out the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Ryou and Malik followed, and each pull out the Millennium Rod and Ring. To the other student, it doesn't mean much, but to the gang who knew the history of Millennium items knows now that they are truly the hikaris.  
  
The four girls smirked at the shocked face of the gang.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
FD* what do you think of it?! I think it's the longest chapter I ever did.  
  
YF* it is pretty long, but do you have to make the yamis feel so sad. The reviewers are going to flame you.  
  
FD* I'm sorry, I can't help it! They made the hikaris feel bad. *cried*  
  
YF* comfort his hikari* It's not that bad. Don't you dare flame her.  
  
FD* thank you! Please review! 


End file.
